


Cisco

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pets, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic First Time prompt: <i>Any fandom with a dog, any + dog, first kiss </i></p><p>In which Danny gets a dog, and Steve is still very much a cat person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cisco

Steve had been very vocal about not wanting a dog.

“They need constant attention,” he’d said, ticking items off on his fingers. “They chew things they shouldn’t, you have to clean up after them in the yard, they smell.”

Danny had shot down each argument, with help from Grace – and that betrayal hurt, he couldn’t deny it – and Charlie’s big doe eyes shimmering with unshed tears. It was mutiny, is what it was, and Steve still couldn’t believe how easily he’d been played.

The dog was a pit-mix shelter dog, young but out of the obnoxious puppy stage. He wasn’t unattractive, with floppy ears and a brindle and white coat, but he was already making a mess out of the yard. 

The kids loved all over the mutt, playing ball and tug-o-war and chase with him until they were all exhausted. Danny hired a dog walker to take him out during the day when they were at work, and took countless pictures of Cisco on his phone. Steve kept his distance, insisting that Cisco was Danny’s dog and therefore Danny’s responsibility.

Cisco slept with Charlie on the weekends that Steve and Danny had the kids, and on a plush dog pillow in the corner of Steve and Danny’s room the rest of the time. Steve wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to the dog’s almost-snoring, or the way his tail – which could be a weapon all its own – would _thwack_ against the side of the bed while he waited for Danny to get up and take him out in the morning.

And then they had a thunderstorm. 

When the first loud crack of thunder sounded, Cisco yelped like someone had kicked him and jumped on the couch, right in Steve’s lap. Danny laughed, which Steve didn’t think was particularly nice, and tried to push the dog off. The dog would not be moved.

“He’s scared, babe. Cut him some slack.”

Another rumble of thunder and Cisco shoved his head under Steve’s arm, his whole body shaking. Danny reached over and patted the dog’s rump.

“Poor baby.”

Luckily the storm moved through quickly, since Steve was all but pinned in place by the quivering wreck of Danny’s dog. When the thunder finally faded, Cisco pulled his head out of Steve’s armpit and looked at him with soulful brown eyes. Before Steve could move, the dog licked him from chin to forehead, his backside rocking in time with his tail.

Steve gave him a tentative scratch behind the ears, and Cisco replied with a ridiculous, tongue-lolling doggie grin.

“See? He’s not so bad.” Danny looked smug. 

“Still not cleaning up after him,” Steve said. But he would grudgingly admit, if only to himself, that maybe Cisco was a little bit endearing. For a dog.


End file.
